


the twelve days of christmas

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco gets a surprise gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first day

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** unmitigated fluff, a song!fic of sorts  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** every year, somebody asks the question as whether the twelve days of christmas are the ones leading up to the 25th, or somewhere surrounding the 25th. i mentally sigh and explain that the twelve days of christmas _start_ on the 25th, so i give you the twelve days of christmas, hp style.

Draco stares into the fire.

It's Christmas, and though he's been invited to several dinners, he's decided to stay at home. His London flat is not the manor, but it's his and this is his first holiday in it.

A sharp rap at the window surprises him and he hurries to let it in the hovering owl who eyes him impatiently. It drops a small parcel in his hands before taking off again across the frozen landscape.

Holding the jar of pear sauce, Draco reads the accompanying unsigned note with curiosity.

 _There's no partridge or tree, but Merry Christmas, Draco._


	2. the second day

When the owl returns on Boxing Day, Draco's lips quirk into a quiet smile.

Opening the small box it brings, he gently prods the contents before turning somewhat bemusedly to the note.

 _Draco,  
I know finally owning your own flat is important, but you shouldn't be there all alone during the holidays, so I've sent Dove to keep you company. Take good care of her._

Poking her head out, the tiny box turtle nibbles tentatively at Draco's finger. Draco grins in spite of himself. Cradling her gently, he strides into the kitchen. "Come on Dove, let's find something to eat."


	3. the third day

Dove sits on the table chomping on a piece of the third present from the mysterious benefactor.

"I hope you appreciate the quality of that meat," Draco admonishes before he takes another bite of the Poulet de Bresse himself.

It's been aeons since he's had such an exquisitely cooked meal. On his current wages there's not a chance he can afford something so rare as this succulent French hen, especially not one prepared so sublimely by a top chef.

Sighing blissfully, Draco wonders who could possibly care enough to do this and if he'll get a chance to thank them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **additional author's notes:** okay, because my own mum doubts me (attested to by this comment to yesterday's drabble _But about this second day of Christmas thing... that would be Dec. 27... at least it would be on the Christian liturgical calendar. Right? Else how would Jan. 6 be the twelfth day?_ ) i'm going to be forced to prove that i do know what i am talking about. mum is right, sorta. if you google twelve days of christmas you'll find several sites that will tell you about how part of the church considers christmas itself the first day of christmas and jan 5th the twelfth day, with epiphany being essentially the thirteenth day (or rather, not part of the twelve days since it is epiphany, it's own thing). other sections of the christian church feel that the first day of christmas doesn't start until sundown on the 25th (which is mighty jewish of them really) and thus boxing day would be the first day (until sundown when it would become the second day). however both sides believe that the night of jan 5th is twelfth night (yes, the famous twelfth night, or what you will). so, since i post around 11.30pm, i fit into both beliefs. [*is smug*]


	4. the fourth day

The note's longer this time. Draco absently fishes out another blackberry for Dove as he reads.

 _I realise this is even more of a stretch, but I don't mind telling you I was a bit stumped. Did you know that it isn't actually "calling birds" but rather "collie birds"? Well that's what_ \- there is a large ink splotch on the parchment at this point - _someone told me when I asked. A collie bird is one of those blackbirds. Of course you probably know all that. Anyway, I thought…_

 _Oh never mind. Enjoy the pie._

Throwing his head back, Draco laughs.


	5. the fifth day

The gift is so unexpected, he has to read the note five times before any of it registers.

 _Draco,  
You've probably been waiting for day five ever since this started, and there's nothing I'd like more than to have the honour of giving you a gold ring. However, if that time comes, I'll be there in person. Instead, I'm giving you something that by all rights should be yours already._

Blinking past the tightness in his throat, Draco stares at the object resting on his palm. A Black family signet ring, just like the one his mother used to have.


	6. the sixth day

Tapping on the golden egg again, Draco watches it unfold, revealing a perfect miniature copy of part of the shoreline and lake at Hogwarts, complete with the tree Draco had always favoured when studying outside.

The possible suitors are narrowing considerably with each gift.

Two tiny snow geese circle each other with obvious intent.

 _Draco,  
I hope this brings back only fond memories.  
I read somewhere that a significant portion of geese couples are non-breeding despite having an active sexual life. Not only that, but not all couples are heterosexual._

Snickering, Draco mentally crosses any remaining women off the list.


	7. the seventh day

The seven small swans a-swimming about the wassail bowl at the New Year's Eve party remind Draco of today's gift from his mysterious admirer. Gazing at the other guests, he tries to determine who among them would have the means to acquire such a rare potion ingredient. Swan tears. Used in seer potions mostly, but also for some healing draughts and a few love elixirs.

Draco's so lost in his thoughts he almost yelps when Potter accidentally brushes up against him on his way to the wassail.

Green eyes turn to him. "Did you know that swans mate for life?"


	8. the eighth day

Luxuriating in the goats' milk bubble bath that the owl brought today, Draco ponders if, after that strange encounter last night, he should add Harry Potter to the ever-shrinking list of possibilities.

He shakes his head, dislodging the thought. Sure, Potter's been nice to him, but he's nice to everyone. As much as Draco would like it to be different, The Chosen One could never afford to associate with a former Death Eater spy.

Draco sighs tiredly and allows his sleepy mind to drift. The silken water lapping against his skin transforms into the soft caresses of his mystery man.


	9. the ninth day

The note today includes an amulet and a Portkey. Both have the Ministry seal on them that assures him they're safe for use.

 _I want to show you something you've never seen…_ the missive begins.

Later that night, protected from the lure of the ring by the amulet, Draco listens to ethereal music and watches the faeries dance. Even for a wizard, this is a rare treat and one he's always secretly wished for.

He's so enthralled by the sight that he doesn't notice there's another wizard nearby who gazes longingly, not at the whirling fae, but rather at Draco.


	10. the tenth day

Draco stares at the tickets in his hand trying to quell the disappointment.

Not that he's in any way dissatisfied with the choice of entertainment itself, two seats to _Rhapsody / La Sylphide_ , the next ballet at the Royal Opera House. And as the note says _…one should never have to go to the ballet alone…_

It isn't that Draco doesn't appreciate the fact that his mysterious benefactor makes no assumption that _he_ should be the one to accompany Draco. It's just that as Twelfth Night approaches, Draco's beginning to wonder if he'll ever know whose kindness has captured his heart.


	11. the eleventh day

The note is far longer today.

 _Draco,  
I hope you've surmised by now that I care for you and would like to be your friend or possibly more. However, I am quite aware that you may feel differently and I would never want for you to feel obliged to me in any way._

 _Yet, if you do desire to know who I am, you need only play a C note eleven times. These pipes are made from the wood of a Whomping Willow; I will hear those notes._

 _If I do, I'll reveal myself to you at the next opportunity._

~~~

Tracing the intricate carvings on the beautiful Panflute, Draco weighs his options.

There're only a handful of men that he can think of that might have the desire and the ability to send such a singular instrument to him. Most are pure-bloods. At least half of them he has no desire to be in the same room with, let alone anything else, but one or two of them, he wouldn't mind getting to know better.

And then there's the very slight possibility his mystery man could be Harry Potter.

Taking a deep breath, Draco raises the flute to his lips.


	12. the twelfth day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's note:** i contemplated actually turning the last piece into a longer ficlet thinger, but didn't want to mess with the established pattern, so you'll have to do with a drabble-set.

It isn't until the wave disappointment washes over him at sight of the owl, that Draco realises just how much he's been hoping for a hand delivery.

The accompanying message has no explanation for the frighteningly-mathematical cone of ice cream, but it does assuage any lingering distress.

 _It took monumental effort to keep from immediately Apparating to your flat when I heard the notes yesterday. I'm praying you'll be at the Twelfth Night feast._

While Dove contentedly munches on bits of waffle cone next to him, Draco laps at the frozen Muggle treat, feeling another foolish grin split his face.

~~~

For the first half-hour of the feast Draco's uncharacteristically twitchy, waiting with barely-held patience for his suitor to come forward. After an entire hour has passed, Draco begins to search the other guests for indecision or reluctance. Only then does he notice how intently Harry's watching him.

It dawns on Draco that perhaps his admirer's hoping for a more secluded spot to confess. Casually slipping out into the night air, it's less than a heartbeat before Harry's at his side.

"Draco, I know we haven't always gotten along, so I'll understand if-"

Draco stops him. "Please, tell me it's you."

~~~

Harry, being Harry, doesn't bother with any more words other than, "Oh god, Draco," when he reaches out an unsteady hand to trace Draco's jaw line, hold him still as he brushes their lips gently against one another.

The reverent touch is like nothing Draco's ever experienced before, igniting raw emotions he'd didn't even realise he had. Without conscious thought, he wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulls him in for another kiss.

Draco's never believed in romance or faerietale endings, especially not for Malfoys. However, as their leisurely caresses continue, Draco's sure Harry'll do his utmost to change that.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **additional author's note:** draco's gift for the twelfth day is one of [these](http://www.nestle.com.au/Products/IceCream/Drumstick/Drumstick.htm), which isn't quite clear from the text. i'm not sure if you can get these in england, but they are wildly popular in new zealand. this has been educational and entertaining to write. i can't thank y'all enough for your thoughtful comments.


End file.
